


Yesteryear

by janusrome



Series: Yesteryear [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, did i just mention angst?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansen家的幾段往事。（字數：約5,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesteryear

2020.2.12

例行的視察行程結束之後，Stacker Pentecost搭機返回科迪亞克島。從安格拉治到科迪亞克，飛行距離大約四百公里，飛行時間大約一個小時，當直升機降落在學院的停機坪，艙門打開的那瞬間，外頭的空氣迎面撲來，Stacker不由感嘆道，相較於素有「冰櫃」之稱的安格拉治碎頂基地，這裡的天氣可暖和多了——最起碼的，二月的均溫在零度以上。

Stacker片刻不停走回辦公室，一推開門，就看到他的訪客從椅子上站起來，朝他點頭行禮，「長官。」

「請坐，Herc。」他以名字稱呼老戰友，示意對方不必拘束，一面揮手指向沙發，一面問道：「茶？」

「好。」

他熟練地取來茶壺，從罐子舀出茶葉，倒進壺中，接著沖入滾水，「以前有個美國籍的長官曾打趣說，喝茶的習慣大概是他覺得我全身上下唯一像英國人的特質。」

Herc聽了，微微一笑，但沒表示意見。過了一會，他才出聲問道：「我還看到你的辦公室裡擺了一組……日本茶具？」

Stacker順著他的視線望去，「嗯，前年我有將近六個月的時間待在洛杉磯，Mako和我一起去茶道教室上課。」自從Mako和他一起生活，她學習他的語言也學習這個環境的規範，而Stacker不只學說她的語言以便和她溝通，他也嘗試學習她的文化，想要更瞭解如何和他的小女孩相處，以及更瞭解她的思考方式。

「我相信那是一門學問。」

Stacker點了點頭，「茶道的確是一門學問。」他倒了兩杯茶，待兩人各自啜飲了幾口熱茶，然後才切入正題：「我收到你們Drift同步測試的報告了。」

Herc端著茶杯的動作很明顯僵硬了幾分。自從他的胞弟Scott Hansen從駕駛的行列除名後，Herc迫切需要一名新的搭檔。而在接受測試的學員之中脫穎而出的，不是別人正是Herc年僅十六歲的兒子，Chuck。

「如果你有任何顧慮，Herc，你應該坦白告訴我。」Stacker緩緩說道。

Herc皺眉，一臉疑惑問道：「我們的Drift有什麼問題嗎？——我以為測試還算順利。」

「不，你們Drift沒問題。」Stacker連忙澄清，接著進一步解釋：「只不過，你……你確定嗎？畢竟他是你的兒子。」

Herc是個軍人，但他同時也是個父親；同樣具有軍人與父親的身分，Stacker認為自己或多或少能夠體會Herc的心情。

Mako執著於成為Jaeger駕駛，想必她日後也會進入學院受訓。他不會拒絕他的女孩，但完成訓練課程、通過測驗、具備駕駛資格，和實際上駕駛機甲出任務是兩碼子事。Jaeger駕駛固然享有名氣和榮耀，但職業風險也不容小覷，更何況近年出現的怪獸不但越來越龐大也越來越難纏，彷彿牠們以驚人的速度演化，適應機甲的戰鬥方式。Jaeger不再所向披靡，他們都知道這個殘酷的事實。

「我確定。」Herc堅決回答：「如果Chuck終究會當上Jaeger駕駛，我希望我是那個和他一起戰鬥的人。」

注視著他的老戰友，Stacker再一次發現他能夠體會Herc的心情——如果有一天Mako走進駕駛艙，倘若今日他仍是Jaeger駕駛，他當然也想和他的女孩一起作戰，而非把她的性命交付在別人的手裡……

「……還有，那天在武館看到Chuck，他的模樣令我驚覺，我錯過了他的成長。」Herc露出惆悵的苦笑，不過他的語氣沒有半點躊躇，而是十足的篤定，「能夠和他搭檔，或許是個讓我彌補的機會：從現在開始，我不會在他的生活缺席了。」

Stacker聽過Hansen父子有心結的傳聞，而在心理評估的報告裡，他也讀到相容的兩人雖能藉由共同回憶和情感建立穩定的連結，但他們之間的衝突卻也同時削弱連結的穩定度。然而，眼見Herc一副心意已決的模樣，Stacker決定暫且放下心頭的疑慮。他頷首，同意道：「好，那就這樣吧。」

※　※　※

2018.8.22

今天是個大日子，香港碎頂基地湧入了大批的政府官員、各國媒體、以及其他不相干的訪客。就在今天，史無前例的三人機甲， _Crimson Typhoon_ ，加入現役Jaeger的行列，成為他們的新戰友。 _Crimson Typhoon_ 不僅是目前最先進的Mark-4系列戰鬥機甲，更標示了Drift技術的創新，由於三隻手臂的特殊外型、駕駛是默契絕佳的煒家三胞胎、以及獨樹一格戰鬥方式，公關部門的宣傳影片甫公布即引起了廣大的迴響和熱烈的討論。

今天他不是主角，Scott Hansen站在擠滿了人的高空廊道，倚著欄杆，居高臨下觀看宣誓典禮。

這一年，他們和Lucky Seven派駐到香港。香港基地是最早的碎頂總部，也是規模最大的一座，而在地理位置上，香港則是距離缺口第二近的基地，僅次於東京碎頂。

三年前他們完成訓練，開始出任務時，Scott就希望能調派到熱鬧的香港，而不是留在冰天雪地的阿拉斯加巡邏海岸線——嘿，以往他的口袋裡沒有閒錢讓他到處旅行，但現在他可是跟著包吃包住包交通的PPDC，當然要為自己的福利盤算哪——只可惜事與願違，他們在天寒地凍的北國多留了半年，然後他們被派往祕魯支援，在利馬基地待了超過一年。

利馬是個美麗的城市，氣候溫暖宜人，市區繁華喧鬧，列入世界文化遺產的歷史城區吸引許多遊客，只可惜Scott對歷史建築的興趣遠低於逛夜店。

上級長官不只一次告誡他，要他約束自己的行為。想當然耳，Scott沒當一回事——他們為人類賣命奮戰，在休假時放縱片刻，又有什麼錯？哼，就是有人眼紅，見不得他們走到哪都吃得開，一逮到機會就造謠中傷他們。

去年九月，墨西哥的 _Matador Fury_ 部署到利馬， _Lucky Seven_ 再次接到調派命令，這一回Scott終於如願前來香港。

來到香港不久， _Lucky Seven_ 保衛維多利亞港的戰役讓Hansen兄弟聲名大噪，所到之處鎂光燈閃個不停，他們儼然如搖滾巨星，自然而然吸引了想要和巨星共度春宵的追星族——唉，老哥就是不懂得享受這種生活，天曉得他拒絕了多少投懷送抱的仰慕者。

此外，Herc也婉拒所有談話節目的邀約，他不喜歡成為焦點或是被當成討論的話題。他們被媒體包圍時，Herc只會瞪著鏡頭，簡短又生硬回答記者的提問，而Scott則會走過去，搭上老哥的肩膀，輕輕鬆鬆接過話頭，和記者們有說有笑。

Scott將他遇過的職業軍人大致分成兩類：第一類人生來只適合這行，他們服從上級的命令，並且傳達明確的指令給下級，沒有灰色地帶、欠缺想像力，他認為Herc就屬於這種；第二類人則是在「外面的」世界混不下去，只好從軍去——幾年前Scott就屬於這類，但誰能想得到，今天他竟然成為英雄。

或許Herc有點無趣，但Scott相信他的兄長，Herc恐怕是全世界他唯一信任的人。

「真酷。」

Scott轉過頭，看到他才剛滿十五歲的姪子站在旁邊，目不轉睛看著機甲。Herc和Chuck是他的家人，他喜歡老哥也喜歡這個姪子，但這對父子卻幾乎不和對方說話——說真的，這實在蠢斃了，Herc會問他「Chuck最近有跟你說他過得怎麼樣嗎？」、Chuck也會問他「Scott叔你和老爸的任務還順利嗎？」，但他們父子倆就是偏偏不和對方說話！

「哦？什麼東西很酷？」他問。

「肩膀。」

「肩膀？」

「 _Crimson Typhoon_ 的肩膀比一般機甲的還要寬厚，這個設計不僅是為了多容納一條手臂，也是駕駛的戰術考量：使用肩膀承受撞擊，透過肩關節的旋轉化去衝擊力道。這種技巧在武術裡被稱為『卸力』。」

Scott眨了眨眼，詫異地看著Chuck，「你怎麼知道？」

Chuck露出些許不好意思的笑容，「我聽機甲技師說的。他們說這是煒家兄弟原本的格鬥技巧，既然 _Crimson Typhoon_ 是專為煒家三胞胎打造的三人戰鬥機甲，他們也要求機甲的設計更適合他們的戰鬥方式。」

Scott聽了，忍不住咧嘴微笑，伸手拍了兩下姪子的背部，「你對Jaeger還懂得不少嘛，嗯？老實說，你也想要當Jaeger駕駛，是吧？」Jaeger駕駛絕對是今天的青少年們最嚮往的職業！

他的姪子點了點頭。

「想要受到女生歡迎？」Scott打趣問道。

Chuck臉上的笑容消失了。他別過臉，望著前方，隔了好一會，才低聲回道：「我想要超越老爸。」 

※　※　※

2016.8.7

再過兩天，利馬碎頂基地就要啟用了，這將是PPDC第一座位於西半球和南半球的碎頂基地。

半個月前，三位Hansen來到南美洲，Herc發現這裡的環境和他們去年初抵達科迪亞克島的情況大同小異——尚未竣工的建築群容納了軍人、技術人員、以及當地的建築工人。這種龍蛇雜處的環境大概不太適合小孩子，但失去妻子也無在世近親的Herc別無選擇，他只能把Chuck帶在身邊。

近日他們兄弟異常忙碌，這兩位前來支援的Jaeger駕駛雖然是「外地人」，但他們的經驗是今年才服役的Diablo Intercept和Solar Prophet兩組駕駛所欠缺的，因此Lucky Seven被視作目前的主要戰力。一連數日他們駕駛機甲巡邏海岸線，盡快熟悉附近海域的地形和海流。吃重的勤務好不容易告一段落，Herc拖著疲憊的身體，和弟弟Scott一起走回宿舍。

現在已經超過凌晨一點，Chuck大概早睡了吧？

一想到能夠回家見到Chuck，Herc不禁感到欣慰，同時也忍不住感到難過。

他不會說什麼感性的話，不曉得要如何和他的男孩「談心」。他愛他的兒子，但現在是戰時，身為軍人的職責不允許他拋下任務，留在家鄉全心照顧他的孩子。雖然他能夠陪Chuck的時間少得可憐，但凡是他能夠為Chuck做的事，他要求自己盡可能做到。

去年他們本來有機會調往香港，但Herc推掉了——當時是十一月中旬，學期才過了一半，Herc希望至少能讓Chuck在當地的學校唸完這個學期。Scott聽了他的考量，儘管他抱怨了幾句，說這裡冷得要命又荒涼，但也同意Chuck期中轉學不太妥當，因此他支持兄長的決定。

有一天，他們休假離開基地，恰巧碰上放學時間，Herc和Scott繞去學校，打算接了Chuck，一起在城裡找間餐廳吃晚餐。兄弟倆坐在車裡等待，Scott在旁邊講電話，而Herc盯著校門，生怕錯過他的兒子。他悶悶不樂想著，Chuck都沒告訴他學校的生活，不曉得他在這裡有沒有交到朋友？課業上有沒有困難？……

「嘿，老哥。」

Herc回過頭看向Scott，他的弟弟對他說：「你還記得我們在Chuck這個年紀的時候，不喜歡我們的老爸老媽出現在我們的同學或朋友的面前嗎？……因為他們的說話方式和某些舉動老讓我們覺得丟臉、覺得很難堪？……至少，我確定Chuck不覺得你讓他丟臉。」

他們是共享意識的駕駛搭檔，Scott當然知道他的苦惱，而他弟弟總會用具有強烈個人風格但令人啼笑皆非的說詞安慰他。他拍了一下Scott的肩膀，不過他沒有告訴弟弟，他寧願Chuck嫌父親的過度關愛令他難堪，也不願Chuck誤以為Herc一點都不關心他。

Mark-1系列Jaeger陸續完工出廠，先後加入戰場。Jaeger駕駛被政府塑造成這個時代的英雄，繁重的訓練和任務沒能讓他們父子的關係好轉。當Herc告訴Chuck，他們即將調派到利馬，他的兒子只是點了點頭，說：「知道了。」他沒有抱怨也沒有多問，只在出發日期到來之前打理好自己的行李——但Herc寧願聽到Chuck發牢騷，而不是什麼都不說。

終於，Herc和Scott抵達他們分配到的家庭宿舍。Scott直接走進他的房間，嘟噥了聲晚安就關上房門，看來今天他累得沒力氣再出去玩了。

Herc走向Chuck的房間，他輕輕敲了兩下門板，等了片刻，沒聽到聲響，然後他才握住門把推開沒鎖上的房門。房間裡一片漆黑，他藉著走道的燈光，依稀能看出躺在床上的人影。他站在門口側耳傾聽，聽到熟睡的平穩呼吸。

日子過得好快，Chuck快要十三歲了。他們幾乎不和對方講話，直到前幾天Scott隨口提起，說Chuck的聲音變了，Herc才赫然發覺他的兒子進入青春期開始變聲。

他不後悔做出那個決定——第一波核子飛彈沒能殺死怪獸Scissure，怪獸突破封鎖，前進雪梨市區，軍方只給了一個小時讓居民撤離，而Herc駕駛直升機從基地飛向市區，僅有的時間不容許他及時趕到兩個目的地，所以他選擇了Chuck的學校而不是Angela工作的市區商業大樓——他的決定救了Chuck一命，卻也讓失去母親的Chuck打定主意怪罪他。

若在兩年前，Herc會走進房間，在兒子的額頭上留下一個晚安吻。

但在今夜，他只在心裡說道：「晚安，Chuck。」然後他躡手躡腳走出房間，輕輕關上房門。

※　※　※

2014.8.29

還剩三個星期，第三學期就要結束了，接下來學校就放長假了！耶！

放學後，才走出校門，Chuck一眼就看見爸爸倚在車邊，朝他揮手。他也跟著揮手，加快腳步走了過去。通常來學校接他的人是媽媽，不過爸爸在休假時也會負責接送他上下學。

「嗨，兒子，上車吧。」爸爸伸出手揉了揉他的頭髮。雖然看到爸爸很開心，但這個舉動讓他覺得彆扭，他忍不住皺眉瞪眼，扮了鬼臉，偏過頭躲開爸爸的手掌，打開車門鑽進汽車後座。

爸爸從後照鏡確認他繫好安全帶，然後才開車上路。「我們要先去一趟超市，幫媽媽把雜貨買齊，這樣週末就不必再出門購物了。」

「好。」他一口應道。其實他比較喜歡跟爸爸去超市，因為爸爸從來不會要求他把擅自丟進購物推車的零食放回陳列架。

「嗯，對了，Chuck，今年放假……我們可能沒辦法全家去旅行。」

「哦？為什麼？」

Hansen家通常會在學期間的長假全家出遊，由於那段期間是國內旅行的旺季，他們總會提前規劃旅行，將行程和住宿安排妥當。

「最近我們的基地進入警備——」

「因為怪獸嗎？」沒等爸爸說完，Chuck連忙問道：「怪獸又出現了嗎？」

去年八月，在芮氏規模七點一的地震後，一隻高達九十公尺的巨大生物出現在舊金山，軍方出動裝甲戰車和戰機皆沒能阻止怪獸，最後他們一連發射了三枚核子飛彈，才終於殺死在陸上肆虐長達六天的怪獸。那幾個月新聞版面上充斥著滿目瘡痍的城市照片、賑災與災後復原的報導、以及關於海底巨獸的各種臆測，但隨著時間推移，這條新聞漸漸淡出焦點，直到今年二月，另一隻怪獸出現在馬尼拉。這一次，有關當局知道他們面對的是什麼威脅，軍方直接投以核子武器，企圖在怪獸造成規模更大的毀滅之前殺死牠。未料四個月之後，今年六月，又一隻怪獸在聖盧卡斯岬現身，軍方引誘怪獸離開市區的嘗試未果，最終他們在市區引爆核子彈，他們殺死了怪獸也殺死了城市裡近半的居民。

「目前沒有怪獸的消息，但大家都不敢掉以輕心。」爸爸解釋：「有人主張這三起攻擊不是個別事件，彼此間有關連，但現在我們知道的還太少，能做的只有提高警覺，隨時待命。」

「嗯。」Chuck點了點頭。他喜歡爸爸跟他說話的方式，跟他講道理，總是就事論事，不會把他當成小孩子哄他。今年放假沒得出門玩，是有點可惜，不過他才不會無理取鬧呢。

他的回應似乎讓爸爸放心了些，他從後照鏡看到爸爸微微一笑，然後他將怪獸拋在腦後，開始對爸爸說今天他在學校碰到了什麼趣事。

他們都不知道，四天之後，第四起怪獸攻擊事件即將發生在他們的家園。

 


End file.
